


Goat Island

by ClassyMantisShrimp



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Goats, M/M, Niagara Falls, Ransom, holsom, holster - Freeform, i have actually never gone so i am not going to describe it really, just fluff, omgcp - Freeform, proposal, they go there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyMantisShrimp/pseuds/ClassyMantisShrimp
Summary: Ransom and Holster have been out of college for a few years and dating. They decided to visit their old meet up place Goat Island and a mini vacation, but Ransom has bigger plans





	

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly thought of this one day and had to write it.

After Samwell Holster and Ransom had moved into a small apartment together and after a few months finally confessed their mutual love for each other. They have been together since. It had been enough years that the frogs were out of college, Jack and Bitty we out and happily married. Everyone was off doing their thing. Ransom thought that it was about time that he and Holster got married. So he made a plan.  
“Man, I don’t know the last time I was here, was it the road trip we took after senior year?’ Holster asked he was clad in corduroy jeans, blue t-shirt and an old jacket that was getting close to needing to be thrown out. Ransom had made attempts of fix Holster’s style but it only worked about 5%.  
“I think so, man that was a fun road trip.” that had been an amazing road trip besides the fact that Ransom was confused over his feeling for his best friend, he was scared that he really loved him like romantically that it might ruin their friendship. But when he finally got the courage to tell Holster, he was wrong.  
Holster turned on an album and then held Ransom’s hand. The drove the rest of the way in silence, listening to the music and holding hands. 

“Oh, man have I missed this view!” Holster ran to the railing and looked out at the water. Ransom smiled at his boyfriend and went to join him. He hugged Holster from behind and moved to rest under Holster's arm.  
“Thanks for taking time off and bringing us here” Holster kissed Ransom cheek and then turned his head to continue looking at the falls.  
“You welcome bro” Ransom leaned his head on Holster’s shoulder to only remember something and quickly turn around and check his phone. He had five missed calls.  
“Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom be back in a bit.”  
“Okay, I’ll be here.” Ransom walked over to the bathroom and looked behind him to see if Holster was watching, which he wasn’t and then went behind the building to make a call.  
“Hey Lardo”, he said into the phone.  
“Dude you really need to answer your phone,” Lardo answered unpleased.  
“Sorry, I was talking to the Holst mister. You double check with the staff.”  
“Yup, it’s all good to go on your call. Caitlin, Chowder, and I are in position.”, Ransom almost smiled in delight, his plan was so going to work and Holster was going to love it.  
“Okay, Going back over I’ll send the text.”  
“Roger that. Lards out” Lardo hung up and Ransom made his way to the bathroom this time because now he actually needed it go.

“There you are! You took forever!” Holster said to Ransom raising his arms in the air.  
“Sorry,” Holster held an arm out for Ransom.  
“So when we go to NYC can we go see a show? It’s not a broadway show, it’s at this theater one of my friends from high school's in. It’s this original by this up and coming, playwright. I also think you would like it.”  
“I’d love too.” Ransom smiled up to Holster and then pulled out his phone. He sent a single goat emoji to Lardo, beginning the plan.  
The two stood talking about the trip when suddenly a “bah” came from behind them. Rans and Holster turned around. There stood a pygmy goat that had a collar around its neck. Hanging from the collar was a little envelope.  
“Oh, my god. It’s adorable!” Holster bent down to say hi to the goat. Other tourists were looking at the sight, most hadn’t seen the disguised figures of Lardo, Chowder, and Caitlin guiding the goat to Holster and Ransom.  
Ransom crouched down next to Holster, “Hey look there’s something on it’s collar. Why don’t you see what it is?”  
“Okay.” Holster took the envelope off of the collar. He opened it and took out the contents, which was a piece of folded construction paper that would close all the way.  
Holster opened up the paper. On it is said:

Marry Me,  
Adam Birkhotz  
-Ransom 

Under the writing, a gold ring was taped to the paper and under that written in small writing were the words: P.S. I actually bought the goat so you want to get a house? 

Adam stood up, a surprised look on his face as he glanced from Ransom back to the paper.  
Silence.  
“OH MY GOD OH COURSE I WILL YOU IDIOT!”  
Ransom stood up and was crushed by Holster's hug. Holster kissed him and started laughing.  
“You actually bought a goat?” Holster said after he kissed Ransom again.  
Ransom laughed, “Yeah I thought you would like it.”  
“Like it? I fucking love it!”  
By this point, Lardo and the two others had walked over. Lardo held the goat in her arms with an accomplished face.  
Holster finally noticed the three others. He stood there for a second not saying anything.  
“How long have you been planning this for?”, Holster asked and smile covering all of his faces.  
“Since last September,” Chowder replied, a smile covering his face.  
Holster began to cry and hugged the three. Caitlin was crying also.  
“I was so excited to help,” she said, “This was so much fun to do! Can we help plan the wedding?”  
“Of course!” Ransom said he had found out that these three were the best to ask for help with stuff like this.  
“Okay, I am buying you all dinner,” Holster said he had just put the ring on.  
“Yes please, I am starving,” Lardo said and walked off with the goat still under her arm. 

 

That night while Ransom was waiting for his fiancee to finish his shower, he thought, I’m marrying the best person in the world.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who is going to take care of the goat until Ransom and Holsters wedding but don't worry it they will be safe :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story. I had way more fun writing it than I had expected.


End file.
